fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Neon Sky
is the name given to the commercial promotion for the December 9, 2017, theatrical releases of the Aikatsu! (Starlight) epilogue film, the Genesis Aikatsu! (Neon Sky) prologue/flashback film, and a third film that exists as a crossover between the two and serves as the true finale to the Starlight Generation. This film marks the first Movie Genesis to be released annually. The catchphrases for the movie are , , , ！|Ruminasu, koko ga hontō no fainaru gōru!}}, , and . Synopsis Two great schools, a dream combination. This winter, cross over time as two worlds collide. Plot Aikatsu!: The Promised Place The Luminas/Vanilla Chili Pepper world tour is over after their last live concert in Tampa, Florida where they meet some friendly people. Suddenly, back in Japan, someone called "Mister S" is planning to steal Christmas from Starlight, Dream Academy and all the other idol schools in the country. Worried that Christmas is no longer with them, Raichi and Noel are getting surprised by the Dream Star group as they perform a special number to remind them that Christmas is never far behind. Genesis Aikatsu!: A Quartet of Fate Christmas is near, and Erika has big plans for her friends. But her sister Hotaru has other ideas, going with her friends to the islands of Fiji while their Headmaster Myōnosuke takes a day-off with his partner and occassional fiancee Kawao. Even though they don't have enough money to go there directly, their travel agents suggest that they go by way of either Brisbane or Sydney. Erika knew that Sydney would be much quicker but their bags were too heavy and the plane would be hard to control, so She and her friends agreed that they should go through Brisbane, where the four would stay for two days before going to Fiji. Movie Genesis 2018 It has been a whole week after their stay in Fiji. As Anna, Minori and the Yamamura sisters are headed back home to Shizuoka, they noticed a letter from the local mailman that they are invited for a surprise concert in Neon Sky, broadcasting from Starlight Academy in Tokyo. The girls are so excited to see it and as the climax nears by, they are volunteered by both Luminas and Vanilla Chili Pepper to sing with them in the final song. Continuity and Placement Aikatsu!: The Promised Place *Set after the events of the final movie. Genesis Aikatsu!: A Quartet of Fate *This is set between episodes 33 and 34 of the series Movie Genesis 2018 TBA Characters Movie Genesis 2018 *Akari Ōzora *Sumire Hikami *Hinaki Shinjō *Juri Kurebayashi *Madoka Amahane *Rin Kurosawa *Erika Yamamura *Minori Gokouchi *Anna Kawasaka *Hotaru Yamamura The Promised Place *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp *Naoto Suzukawa *Shinpei Biwa *Nono Daichi *Lisa Shirakaba *Yayoi Hanawa *Kanna Hashimoto *Minami Hateruma *Yoshito Shōchikuin *Tsubaki Saionji *Hazuki Aranada *Monica Kikii *Mister S *Yū Hattori *Matsuri Hasegawa *Nina Dōjima *Miyabi Fujiwara *Kokone Kurisu *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Otome Arisugawa *Yurika Tōdō *Sakura Kitaōji *Kaede Ichinose *Mizuki Kanzaki *Mikuru Natsuki *Seira Otoshiro *Kī Saegusa *Sora Kazesawa *Maria Himesato Quartet of Fate *Myōnosuke Ōzora *Kawao Yoshii *Maria Yamamura *Ryouta Yamamura *Natasha Shōchikuji *Ursula Morioka *Maya Aino *Rikka Shirayuki *Chiheisen Kano Songs *Run･Run･Du･Run･Run! (insert) *The Finale Of The Finale (insert) *The Day of a Beginning (ending) Category:Aikatsu! Episodes Category:Genesis Aikatsu! Category:Movie Category:Crossovers